The Stalker Revisited
by Navy Babe
Summary: THe second to last scene, to me, just screamed fanfic, so I had to write one! It's pretty much Mac and Harm, after he rescues her from Coster.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I just saw the episode 'The Stalker' on USA, and I thought that the second to last scene just screamed fanfic! So of course, I just had to write one, right? So here it is, I'm not sure how long it's gonna be though, depends on the kinda reviews I get *wink, wink, nudge, nudge *!  
  
Harm and Mac sat quietly in his car. Harm was driving Mac home, he had arranged for Bud to pick Mac's car up from Coster's hideout. Before they left, he had also called the police, to make sure that Coster was taken care of.  
  
Mac looked over at Harm. She noticed that he hadn't stopped touching her since they left the hideout. His hand was always at the small of her back, on her arm, holding her own hand, always keeping contact with her. She looked down at where his hand rested on top of her on the shift stick. "Harm?"  
  
Harm looked over at her. "Yeah Mac?"  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, looking out the window. "This isn't the way to my apartment." It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she was just curious as to where they were going.  
  
"My apartment." He said quietly. "Mac, I hope you don't mind, it's just, I was almost lost you tonight, and. . ." Mac leaned over and quieted him by touching her fingers to his lips.  
  
"I understand Harm." She looked at him, her gaze intense. Harm turned back to the road, and Mac turned her eyes back to the window. But neither made a move to change the position of their hands. They soon arrived at Harm's apartment.  
  
Harm got out, and went around to the passenger door, to help Mac out. She got out, and discreetly took his hand. They then made their way upstairs. Mac waited patiently by his side, as he tried to find the key to his apartment, finally having to let go of his hand, to let him unlock the door.  
  
"Why don't you go and take a shower, I'll try to find something for you to wear, since I doubt that you want to wear those clothes for the rest of the night." Mac smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Harm." She turned towards the bathroom, but then turned back around. "For everything." She stated empathetically. She offered him a little smile.  
  
"Mac, I'm just happy that I found you in time. You don't have to thank me for anything." He smiled back at her, a full-fledged Flyboy smile. Mac let out the breath she had been holding, and her smile spread. She turned back around, and disappeared into Harm's bathroom.  
  
Harm retreated to the kitchen, and started to put some water on to boil. But then he remembered something that his mom had done for him as a kid when he was feeling awful. He went to his refrigerator, and got out a carton of milk. He went to his pantry, and looked for the chocolate syrup. He soon was making two cups of hot chocolate.  
  
"Harm?" Mac's voice called out from his bedroom. He turned to see Mac wrapped in a towel, hair still dripping. "I didn't know where you kept your t-shirts and stuff, so. . . " She let her voice trail off.  
  
Harm finally tore his eyes from the image that Mac made, standing in the doorway of his bedroom, with only a towel on. "Sorry Mac, I was in here, and I forgot that you only take ten minutes in the shower." Mac smiled and laughed a little. Harm smiled back, and walked over to the bedroom. "I'll show you where I keep the clothes."  
  
Mac followed him into the room, and sat on his bed patiently, while he searched his drawers for something for her to wear. He finally held up a large white t-shirt. "This okay?" He asked. Mac nodded.  
  
"Thanks Harm."  
  
"Mac, if I've said it once, you don't need to thank me for anything." He tossed her the t-shirt. "I'm going to go back into the kitchen, let you change." Mac smiled, and got up from the bed.  
  
Harm set their hot cocoa on the coffee table in his living room. He sat down on the couch, and closed his eyes, trying to relieve some of the stress that the last few days had brought. He didn't realize that Mac had come into the room until she sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Hey." She whispered. Harm opened his eyes, and found himself staring at Sarah Mackenzie. 'She looks so beautiful.' Harm thought. 'She can look gorgeous in anything. For heaven's sake, she's just wearing my shirt with no makeup, and she's still. . . perfect.'  
  
"Hey" He whispered back. As if pulled by unseen forces, they leaned in. Harm's lips met Mac's in a soft sweet kiss. In a few short seconds, it was over, as he pulled away. "Mac I'm. . ." He started to say.  
  
"Harm don't you dare say that you're sorry, please. It was comfort, I needed it." Mac pleaded quietly with Harm, her finger on his lips. She gazed into his eyes, and then reached for a mug. "This is really good." She said, sipping the hot cocoa.  
  
"Thanks. My mom would make it for me when I didn't feel good. I thought that you definitely deserved it." They both smiled, and continued to drink their cocoa in a comfortable silence.  
  
"You've been through a lot tonight Mac, why don't you go to sleep?" Harm said. Mac nodded gratefully. "You can take the bed, I'll take the couch."  
  
Mac caught his arm, as he was about to get up. "Can you hold me tonight?" She glanced down in embaressment, ashamed that she was so vulnerable. Harm tilted her head up, and she immediately started to explain. "I don't want you to think I'm weak, but after the confrontation, it just seems so real. So scary."  
  
"Mac, you're not weak. A lesser person would have broken down a long time ago." Harm said, helping Mac off the couch.  
  
"Thank you" She said quietly.  
  
"It's nothing Mac. It's the least I can do for you." Harm looked at her with something intense in his eyes. Love in his eyes? Mac gently shook her head. 'Not love marine. It's friendship, not love!' She thought.  
  
A Few Hours Later. . .  
  
Shortly after Mac fell asleep, Harm allowed himself to drift into a light sleep. He had only been asleep for about three hours, when he woke at the sound of Mac's voice.  
  
"Please don't hurt me Frank. No!" Her voice grew frantic, but she still did not wake. "Harm help me, please, help!" She started to toss and turn violently. "NO!!!!! HELP ME HARM!!!!!!" She let loose a blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Mac, Sarah, wake up! It's just a dream!" Harm whispered to her. He grasped her shoulders, and gently shook her awake. Her eyes popped open, and in them, Harm could see the sheer terror she must have felt only hours ago. "It's okay Sarah, it was just a dream. Coster can't hurt you anymore." Harm whispered into her hair.  
  
She turned to him, and buried her face in his chest. She started to cry, the tension of the past few days overwhelming her. Harm let her cry, whispering comforting nothings to her. Eventually her sobs quieted and she looked up at him. "Can I talk to you about it? Maybe it'll help if I get it off my chest."  
  
"Of course Mac, whatever will make you feel better." Harm said quietly, hoping that he could help his Marine. She nodded, and looked down for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. She looked up at him suddenly.  
  
"In my dream, I was back in the hideout. Everything was happening again, but I called out for help, and you didn't come." Mac was silent for a second, as she remembered what she had gone through that night. "The look in Coster's eyes. . . " She shuddered. "I was so scared that you weren't going to come rescue me Harm. And then when you did, I was so scared that he would. . . he would. . . hurt you."  
  
Harm brushed away the tears on her cheek. "It's okay Mac. He can't hurt you or me anymore." Mac formed a watery smile. She nodded and continued.  
  
"Anyway, he was. . . touching me, and," Harm tightened his grip on her when he heard this. Mac smiled up at him, and kept going. "And I got this sinking feeling that you weren't going to come for me. I just gave up." She started to quietly cry again.  
  
Harm waited patiently for her to calm down, while running his hands up and down her back. Mac calmed down, and started again. "I woke up just as he came at me. The look in his eyes. . . It scared me to death Harm." She looked up at him. "I was so happy when I heard that door open tonight. But then I was so afraid when I saw you fall down those stairs, I thought he was going to kill you right then and there. I couldn't have lived with myself if he had killed you."  
  
"Mac are you going to be okay?" Harm asked, his concern voiced in his eyes.  
  
"I think that I'll be good Sailor." Mac said smiling. "I think that I can go back to sleep now Harm. Thank you for listening to me."  
  
"I'd do anything for you Sarah." He whispered. He kissed her forehead gently, then watched as she drifted off to sleep. "Anything Sarah."  
  
Author's Notes: So what did you guys think? I'm having a little trouble with the second chapter but as soon as I have it done, I'll post. That is, if you guys want me to. Please review and tell what you thought, any suggestions, you know. . .the regular stuff! 


	2. Oopsit's a disclaimer

The Stalker  
  
Hey, sorry I haven't posted in so long guys, but I've been really busy with end of year projects and studying for finals and stuff. This isn't a new chapter, but I noticed that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is: JAG and it's characters do not belong to me, if they did, Harm and Mac would be happily married with at least two kids.  
  
I swear that I'll post all my new stuff really soon, as soon as I have it betaed, and I can find the time to post! Thanks guys! 


	3. Chapter 2

The Next Morning. . .  
  
Harm woke up by himself. He panicked, he thought that Coster had somehow gotten to Mac, until he heard the shower running. He got up, deciding that when Mac got out of the shower she might be hungry. He searched his kitchen, but then decided that he had nothing that could satisfy his meat- loving Marine.  
  
He wrote Mac a quick note, and left it on the counter. He then started off to the grocery store that was a few miles away, hoping that Mac would see the note.  
  
Mac stepped out of the shower, and grabbed Harm's robe, hoping he wouldn't mind. The minute she put it on, her senses were assaulted with his familiar masculine scent. She let the robe engulf her, as she imagined that he was really wrapped around her, not his robe.  
  
"Harm?" She called out as she stepped out of his bedroom. When she heard no answer she started to panic. "Harm? Harm where are you? This isn't funny Flyboy!" She ran into the kitchen, looking for him everywhere. That's when she spotted the note. "Oh thank God." She whispered as she picked it up.  
  
'Sarah,  
  
I just left to find us some breakfast, since I didn't have any meat for you. I'll be back soon.  
  
Harm'  
  
Mac sighed with relief as she collapsed on his couch. She thought that Coster had somehow escaped custody, and that he had gone after Harm. She sat on the couch, not really doing anything, just watching the door, still needing proof Harm was coming back.  
  
When he walked into the door, Mac sighed with relief. She jumped up from the couch, waiting for him to notice her presence. Harm looked over and saw her. "Hey Mac." He flashed a flyboy grin. But his grin faded when he looked into her eyes, and saw they were glassy from unshed tears. "What's a matter Mac?"  
  
Mac shook her head, embarrassed that she had even let those tears form. She wiped at her cheeks angrily, seeing if she had let any of them fall. "Nothing's wrong Harm. I'm fine." She tried, unconvincingly, to assure him.  
  
"Mac, I saw those tears, what's a matter?" He pressed gently. He dropped off the grocery bags on the counter, and came to stand beside her. He gently guided her to sit down on the couch, following her down, and sitting beside her. He brushed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the remnants of her tears. "Why were you crying?"  
  
"It's stupid Harm, really it's nothing." She said, beginning to calm herself. Harm studied her intensely.  
  
"You were worried something had happened to me weren't you?"  
  
"Maybe." She looked away, she couldn't hold his gaze any longer.  
  
"Mac. . ." He said. "Sarah. . ." She squeezed her eyes shut, willing back the tears. She was determined to not let her emotions overrun her mind when she heard him murmur her name. But her anger got the best of her.  
  
"Yes, I got out of the shower, and I thought that Coster had gotten to you, okay? I know that that's incredibly stupid and paranoid of me, but I can't help it! That's what's wrong, you happy?" She burst out. She felt guilty for lashing out at Harm, but it all was too much for her. Last night she had been confused and sad, but now, she was angry.  
  
Harm was pretty sure that she wasn't really angry with him, but he still proceeded with caution. "Sarah, I know you're upset. . ." Mac shook her head.  
  
"You have no idea what I'm going through right now! You don't know what I was feeling when I woke up and saw that bastard's face! When I saw you fall down those stairs, there was nothing more that I wanted to do then to rush to your side! But I couldn't Harm! We could have died in there!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks, but Mac didn't seem to notice, as she continued her angry tirade. "You have NO idea!!!" She screamed, collapsing on his chest in sobs.  
  
Harm was flustered at seeing Mac so out of control. He didn't know what to do at first, but he soon found himself stroking her back, and whispering comforting nothings into her ear. She quickly pulled herself together, disgusted with herself that she had lost control of her emotions once again. "I'm sorry Harm, really I am. I didn't mean to lash out, I just. . ."  
  
Harm didn't make her admit that she had lost control. In their lives, especially in their relationship with one another, control was everything. He just nodded in understanding. She smiled gratefully, and slowly leaned into him. She did it, hoping not to attract his attention, but she really needed the comforting contact.  
  
Harm had indeed noticed her leaning into him, but didn't say anything to her. He was determined to take advantage of this precious moment with her.  
  
Mac quietly spoke up, her voice so soft that Harm almost couldn't hear what she said. But he was so in tune with her, that even his breathing mimicked hers. "Thank you Harm."  
  
"Mac, I've told you. . ." He began, but she silenced him with a simple look.  
  
"I do need to thank you Harm. If it weren't for you, I'd still be in that hideout, or I'd been on my way to wherever the hell he wanted to take me. Harm you saved my life, I do have to thank you." She looked deeply into his eyes. "And I also want to thank you for putting up with me. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to share quarters with, and I'm just glad that you haven't thrown me out on the street yet." She laughed softly, never breaking contact with his eyes.  
  
He smiled softly, and stroked her cheek. "Mac you've been through a lot, I couldn't throw you out on the street. Damn it." He snapped his fingers playfully.  
  
"Oh thanks Harm!" She exclaimed, punching his arm softly. He smiled and they both chuckled. After their laughter subsided, she leaned into him further, wanting their physical connection to be as deep as their emotional connection was right now.  
  
"Anytime Sarah." Harm said quietly. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes. "What?"  
  
"You've called me Sarah more in the past twenty four hours than you have the whole time we've been partners." She looked at him curiously.  
  
"Since when is calling you Sarah a crime?" Harm asked teasingly. She just smiled at him.  
  
"It's not, I'm just wondering why I'm suddenly Sarah, and not Mac." She said, keeping a serious expression on her face.  
  
"I don't know, you just seem more like Sarah than Mac right now. Why, does it bother you to be called Sarah?" Harm asked, afraid that he had upset her.  
  
"Not at all Harm. Especially coming from you." She settled back into his arms, and decided to let him wonder what she meant.  
  
Harm smiled, trying to figure out what she meant by 'especially coming from you'. He knew that the men in her life had called her Sarah, and he didn't know if she would want him to call her that. He decided to take a chance and ask what exactly that comment had meant. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Mac looked up, surprised that he actually asked. 'How am I going to get myself out of this one? Smooth move marine.' Her mind began racing as she tried to think up an answer.  
  
Author's Notes: So what's gonna happen? If I get enough reviews, I'll try to post sometime next week. . .but ONLY if I get reviews. . .no, I'll probably post even if I don't get any reviews. . .not to say that you shouldn't send them though! I just wanted to thank April Marie for reminding me of this story. I've been having writer's block on I Miss Him and Hero, and I completely forgot about some of my other stories! Now, go click on the friendly looking review button, please? You know you want to..... Okay, I'm babbling now so I'll quit while I'm ahead. . . 


	4. Chapter 3

The Stalker Revisited 3  
  
Author's Notes: I'm gonna pretend that Harm has a tv. I know that he doesn't get one til season 8, but I just wrote most of this before realizing that, and I'm too lazy to figure out a new way to do this. . .  
  
'Think Marine think!' Then Mac just said the first thing that came to her mind. "It's nothing Harm. I just, I don't mind it right now, but" She had to think about what to say next. "But don't make it a habit. I don't want people at the office to start calling me Sarah." She said quickly. 'Stupid answer Marine, very stupid answer.'  
  
Harm smiled, betting that there was something else to that comment, but deciding not to push her on it. "So what do you want to do today Mac?"  
  
Mac felt a tinge of disappointment. 'Well, I guess that I'm back to Mac, not Sarah.' She sighed, a gesture that was not lost on Harm. "I don't know Harm. Maybe we could just lounge around your apartment, I'm not sure if I want to go back to mine yet."  
  
"Okay, we can go to Blockbuster and rent a few movies if you want." Harm suggested. But he really had ulterior motives to watching a movie. He just wanted an excuse for holding her, the memories of the night before haunting him.  
  
"That sounds great." Mac said, smiling. She couldn't wait; it had been awhile since just she and Harm had spent time together. Her relationship with Dalton, Harm's murder trial, there just hadn't been much time for the easy-going companionship they had found with each other. She was hoping that today they could regain some of what they lost in the past few months.  
  
"I'll even take you to Beltway Burgers if you want." Harm said, cringing at just the mention of the name.  
  
Mac smiled teasingly at him. "And what are you going to eat, Stickboy?" She playfully jabbed a finger into his chest.  
  
"A salad? I'm sure that they must have one there." Harm said hopefully. Mac just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I wouldn't know Harm, I've never been interested in their salads." Mac said. Suddenly she looked down, remembering that she was still wearing his robe. "Umm, why don't I go and throw on some clothes, and then we can go."  
  
Harm nodded. "Sounds good to me Marine." He watched as Mac retreated into his bedroom. Before things had gotten crazy between them, she used to stay the night a lot, so she actually had about three outfits that took up residence in Harm's closet. Harm smiled as he remembered the nights that they had spent together. Everything that happened was perfectly innocent of course, but Harm couldn't help but feel that she had belonged there with him.  
  
A few minutes later Mac came out of the bedroom, wearing a baby blue t- shirt and denim shorts. Harm just stared at her like a lovesick teenager. That's usually what he was reduced to around her. "You ready to go?" She asked, not sure why Harm was staring at her like that.  
  
Snapped out of his trance by her voice, Harm replied, "Yeah, sure." He hopped up from his place on the couch. He opened the door for Mac, and her body brushed against his as she walked past him. Both couldn't deny the electricity that was between them. It was going to be a long day.  
  
An hour later. . .  
  
"Why in the world did you rent all these slasher movies? Harm, why couldn't we have picked out some nice little chick flicks, or at least something without all the gore?" Mac looked at him accusingly.  
  
"What the big bad Marine doesn't like horror flicks?" Harm asked teasingly. Secretly he hoped this was the case. "Cuz you know Mac, you could always just hide in my arms."  
  
"Funny Flyboy, but I think I'll be okay. You said it yourself, I'm a big bad Marine." She playfully glared at him. 'Although your arms might not be such a bad place to be.' Mac thought to herself. 'Bad Marine, thoughts like that are going to get you in trouble!'  
  
Harm popped the first video into the VCR of his small tv, and they curled up on the couch together, their closeness seeming natural. Sometime during the movie, all the gore managed to get to Mac, and she found herself pressed against Harm's chest by the end of the movie.  
  
"Hey Marine, you okay? I don't want you waking up tonight with nightmares." Mac could feel his lips brush against her ear, his deep voice soothing her.  
  
"No I think I'll be okay. Besides, I have a big strong Sailor to protect me." She said, a playful gleam in her eyes. She turned around, and leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "Yep, a big strong sailor." She whispered.  
  
She abruptly got up, and headed towards the kitchen. She didn't know what she was doing there, but she needed something, anything, to distract her from the man on the couch. The gorgeous man whose arms had held her so close the past 24 hours. . . 'Marine, no! I've already said that those kinda thoughts are trouble! They are the last thing you need right now! Besides, he just thinks of you as a partner, as his best friend, nothing more, nothing less.'  
  
'What the hell just happened here?' Harm asked himself, trying as hard as Mac to collect his thoughts. 'Did we really just kiss, or was my imagination toying with me again?' As he looked over at Mac in the kitchen, he decided that it was all real. 'Please don't let me have screwed up.' He prayed.  
  
Harm decided that the best course of action was to just stay on the couch, and let Mac come back to him.  
  
"Okay, deep breath Marine, just pretend like it didn't happen, see if he brings it up. If not, then everything will be back to normal.' Mac counseled herself. She was about to walk back, but a little voice spoke up in the back of her mind. 'But do you want everything back to normal?' She decided to ignore it.  
  
She came back and sat down on the couch. "So, what's the next movie?" She asked.  
  
A few hours later . . .  
  
"Thanks for everything Harm, but I think that I should be heading home. I need to get comfortable there again." Mac said, getting up from the couch. Harm followed her to the door.  
  
"Are you sure Marine? I really don't mind all that much having you here." Harm said, leaning against the doorframe, concern flooding his eyes. Mac smiled at him, while in her mind she was seriously considering saying, 'Just kidding! I'll spend a few more nights here with you!'  
  
"Yes I'm sure Harm. I'll be fine, you'll be the first to know if I'm not." She smiled, leaning on the other side of the door. For a moment they just gazed at each other. Mac was first to break out of the trance. "I'll uh, I'll see you later, Harm."  
  
Harm smiled as he opened the door. "Yeah, I'll see you later Mac." Mac turned around, and suddenly Harm called out to her again. "Hey Mac, wait!"  
  
Mac turned around and before she knew what was happening, she found herself wrapped in Harm's arms, his lips lightly caressing hers. Before she had time to respond, the moment was over. "Drive safe Marine." Mac nodded slowly, her mind still comprehending it all.  
  
She turned around, a bit dazed, and hit the button to the elevator. She turned back and looked at Harm, who was staring at her intensely. The elevator doors opened, and she reluctantly stepped inside, giving Harm a tiny wave. He smiled at her, and that was the last thing she saw as the elevator doors closed.  
  
Mac leaned into one of the cool steel walls, wondering what in the world was going on.  
  
Author's Notes: YEA! Another chappie! Aren't you excited? Please review...please? I have the next chapter written, but I think that I might wait to post it until I've written chapter 5....or maybe cuz I just like to be evil! Oh and just to let you know, I'm just posting this, without it being betaed or anything so.... 


	5. Chapter 4

The Stalker 4  
  
It was Mac's first day back since her encounter with Coster. She managed to get in before Harm, so she was able to at least get some work done. An hour after she got in, she looked up to see Harm coming out of the elevator. 'Oh boy, here we go.' She thought, as she saw Harm heading for her office.  
  
Harm knocked lightly on her door, but didn't wait for an answer before coming in. "Mac what are you doing here, you should still be at home!" He said, his concern showing.  
  
"Harm, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself here." She said calmly, not even getting out of her chair. Harm sat down and looked at her intently. "Harm, I'm sure. I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." Mac said, laughter in her voice.  
  
"Alright Mac. But if anything happens, you don't feel good, or whatever, I want to be the first to know." He said seriously, the concern not yet left his face.  
  
"You have my word Harm. You'd be the first to know anything." She said smiling comfortingly at him. "Now get out of here, I don't know about you, but I have work to do." She teased him.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." He said dryly, as he got up. "I'll meet you here for lunch okay? Unless you have any plans?"  
  
"Nope, be here at 1110 sharp, any later and you have to buy!" She said. They shared a brief smile, and then Harm excited her office.  
  
At 1112 that day. . .  
  
Mac sat in her office watching as Harm made a mad dash across the bullpen. He burst into her door, and Mac said smugly. "Two minutes late. You're buying." She got up from her chair to grab her cover and purse.  
  
"Cute Marine." Harm said, just the tiniest bit out of breath.  
  
"I thought so." Mac said, over her shoulder. Harm just shook his head, and followed Mac out the door. "So since you have to pay, I get to choose right? Or are you gonna cheap out and take me to Wendy's or something?"  
  
"I'll let you pick something, this time Marine! Don't get used to it though!" Harm said playfully, even though he knew that he would always go where she wanted. Mac smirked, thinking about where she wanted to go eat. Harm realized where she was going to drag him to when he saw the evil smile that flitted across her face. "Mac no, not . . ."  
  
But before he could finish his sentence Mac interrupted him. "I want to go to Beltway Burgers Harm." Harm groaned as Mac stepped into the elevator.  
  
A half hour later . . .  
  
Ham and Mac walked into the bullpen together, laughing over something that had happened at lunch. Carolyn (Imes) was over talking to Harriet. They both looked up when they heard Mac and Harm approach. "Harriet why don't you put me down for, let's say about a month?" Carolyn said.  
  
Harriet laughed. "Yes Ma'am. I'm putting myself down for next week." Carolyn looked over at her surprised.  
  
"You think they'll get together that early?" Harriet nodded. "Alright Lt., do whatever you want." She started walking towards her office, letting the young Ensign put down her bet in the office betting pool.  
  
"Thanks for lunch Harm." Mac said, stepping into her office. Harm leaned against the doorframe, watching her sit down. "Harm, I don't need you hovering over me 24/7. Really, I'm fine, Coster's in jail, and I don't need to worry about him anymore right?"  
  
"Right Mac, of course. I'm just worried about you; you've been through so much. With Dalton's death and Coster kidnapping you. I just want to make sure that you're really all right." He said, his warm voice calming her.  
  
"I admit that I wasn't dealing well with Dalton's death. I still blame myself slightly. If he hadn't been involved with me, he wouldn't have . . ." She trailed off, still not wanting to acknowledge that a man died because of her.  
  
Harm stood up, and promptly closed the door, shutting out the world. He kneeled in front of his partner, and gently cupped her cheek so that she would look at him. "Dalton didn't die because of you Mac. Coster was sick, there was no way that you could have stopped anything that he did. Dalton's death wasn't your fault Mac." His thumb wiped away a few of the tears that had fallen when they started talking.  
  
Mac leaned into his gentle touch, needing the comfort that only he could provide so well. "I'm just lucky that..." She trailed off again, not wanting to complete her thought. She looked up into his eyes, and decided to take a chance at saying what she really felt. "I'm just lucky that he didn't get to you Harm. I don't think that I could have gotten through this whole thing without you."  
  
She looked down, afraid of what his response to that would be. "I'll always be here for you Mac, I want you to know that." He said softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She nodded slightly, and looked up again.  
  
Suddenly all that existed in the world were the two of them. Slowly  
Harm moved in and gently caught her lips with his. The kiss wasn't  
passionate and heated, but loving and tender, it was Harm letting Mac  
know that he would always care and be there for her. In Mac's eyes,  
it was exactly what the doctor ordered.  
  
They broke apart silently, only a few seconds after the kiss  
started. "Always Sarah." Harm whispered. She smiled lightly  
at him, realizing how much she liked her first name coming from  
him.  
  
"I know. I'm okay now Harm, I'm all right." She made a shooing  
gesture with her hands, and laughed slightly.  
  
As Harm got up and went to open the door, Mac suddenly jumped  
up. "Wait." She said quietly. Harm turned around slowly to  
face her. She got out from behind her desk, and walked over to  
him. She wrapped her arms around him, and embraced him tightly.  
"Thank you Harm. For everything." She whispered into his  
neck. Harm wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her  
closer.  
  
"Anytime." He whispered back to her. She let go of him, and  
shyly looked up and brushed her lips to his cheek. She turned  
back to her desk, and went to sit down. She smiled sweetly, and  
Harm slowly opened the door. "You want to come over for dinner  
tonight Mac?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I very much want to come over for  
dinner tonight Harm. What time?"  
  
"How about 1830, sound good?" Harm asked, throwing in a flyboy  
smile. She nodded her approval.  
  
"Now get out of here Flyboy, I'm up to my ears in paperwork."  
She said smiling. He nodded, and finally opened the door fully  
and walked out. Mac leaned back in her chair, and happily  
sighed. She couldn't wait until tonight.  
  
Author's Notes: Yea! Another chapter down! Anyways, please review, I really want to know what you guys think! 


End file.
